Roller screen devices, in which the screen is, for example, a mosquito net, are devices in which the screen is wound on a roller carried by a vertical sectional element fixed to the frame and is fixed, at its free end, to the sectional element, which slides by being pulled manually for opening and closing the screen itself.
In addition, the systems for guiding the screen so that it opens and closes slide inside the other sectional element, the one that is translated manually to open and close the screen.
A typical example of the above embodiment is represented by the screen described in the patent No. EP-1,333,148.